ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E16 The Secret of Chromastone
Plot Ben is sick and Kevin is driving him to Mr. Smoothy. Kevin buys Ben a smoothie to make his cold remedy go down better. Ben drinks it and it tastes terrible. A ship lands next to the car and the team gets out. Tetrax, Ben's old friend, gets out of the ship, grabs Ben, and demands Chromastone. Tetrax tries to turn Ben into Chromastone, but Ben turns into Diamondhead, angering Tetrax. Kevin and Gwen attack Tetrax, but are defeated. Tetrax shatters Diamondhead, revealing a Crystalsapien inside. Tetrax gives the Crystalsapien, Sugilite, a crystal that turns his crystals red. He flies off into space. Gwen ties up Tetrax with mana. Kevin assembles all of the parts of Diamondhead he can find and turns him back into Ben. Ben tells Gwen to let Tetrax go. Tetrax apologizes for what he did and explains that he discovered a way to ressurect his home planet, Petropia, by giving Chromastone the crystal Vilgax used to destroy it when the planet's suns align. Chromastone would then line up with the stone and the crystal would bring back Petropia and its residents. Tetrax stole the crystal and gave it to Sugilite, who was created to be its guardian. Vilgax arrives and demands the crystal. The four run from Vilgax. Ben turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur attacks Vilgax. Humungousaur turns into Jetray as the team retreats. In space, Sugilite arrives at Petropia's ruins and lines up with the suns. The planet's pieces start to come together. Jetray and Vilgax fight. Jetray turns into Ben and starts to fall. Gwen catches him with a mana slide. Kevin, having an idea, runs off and gets into his car. Vilgax attacks the rest of the team, demanding the crystal from Tetrax. Kevin picks them up in the car and creates a smoke screen. Vilgax shoots into it and goes up to the car, but the team is gone. They escape into a building through the sewers. Ben sneezes and Vilgax hears it with his super hearing. He arrives and demands the crystal. Ben turns into Echo Echo. The Echo Echoes sneeze a sonic sneeze, knocking Vilgax away, and turn back into Ben. Vilgax attacks the team and grabs Tetrax. Tetrax says that Vilgax will never find the crystal, but Kevin mentions that Sugilite has it and Vilgax flies away. The team gets into Tetrax's ship and flies to Petropia after Vilgax. Sugilite has rebuilt the planet and is about to resurrect the people when Vilgax arrives and attacks him. Sugilite begs for mercy, but Vilgax tears the crystal off of Sugilite, finds it drained of power, and leaves him to die. The team arrives and finds Sugilite near-dead. He grows another crystal and gives it to Ben before dying. Ben turns into Diamondhead, who knows what to do with the crystal. Diamondhead climbs to the top of the planet's tallest mountain and hold the crystal up to the stars. The Petrosapiens are resurrected. Diamondhead returns to the team and turns into Ben. Sugilite was resurrected as well and tells Ben that Chromastone is still in his Omnitrix. Ben gives him the crystal and he reattaches it. The Petrosapiens cheer for Ben. Tetrax brings the team back to Earth, and goes to get revenge on Vilgax. On Vilgaxia, Vilgax has caught Ben's cold. Impact *Tetrax is introduced in Alien Force *Petropia and the Petrosapiens are restored *Chromastone is unlocked *It is revealed that Chromastone was created to be the guardian of Petropia Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Tetrax Shard *Sugilite *Petrosapiens Villains *Vilgax Aliens *Diamondhead x2 *Humungousaur *Jetray *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Second Vilgax Arc